Red String Of Fate
by fluffypercussionist
Summary: SEQUAL TO OF STRANGER THINGS IN LIFE. Bella is finally back form her journey. In the time that she was gone, she changed. Gone is the hot headed werewolf, and in her place is an ass kicking werewolf. WARNING, there may be triggers and intense violence.
1. Getting Somewhere

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. This will be the only disclaimer, so read it well._**

 _A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time, but I'm back! There is some violence, it's kinda gorey, and there will be girlxgirl sex. It's rated M for a reason._

 _There is a prophecy among the wolves. Once every thousand years, there is a savior born. This wolf will be the one to save the unknown from destruction. They will surround themselves with family in the form of the enemy, and nature will send them on tasks to become stronger. The wolf will not always succeed. If they don't, the world is lost until the next savior is born…_

I have lived by these words since that day. Every time I wanted to give up and head home, my wolf would remind me of our destiny; of what we had to accomplish before we went home. It used to be enough to keep me going. Now, I'm not too sure.

"Ooh, is the little wolfy gonna bark at me to death?" he taunts. My hackles rise even more and I fight the urge to lunge at him without any precaution. He takes a swipe at me, but I dodge it effortlessly. His grunt of annoyance pleases my wolf, and she becomes cocky. Another swipe and I'm hit with the dagger in his hand. No matter what, I have to get that dagger away from him.

As he attacks again, I dodge and grab onto his leg. He shakes his leg to get me off, but I hang on tightly. Finally, he slams his hand down. I let go just in time for him to stab himself with the dagger. He lets out a scream of pain, and I shift back to human before finishing him.

"Ooh, is the little shifter gonna taunt me to death? Or maybe I should draw this out and let you suffer?" I ask with a sinister grin. The shifter begs for his life, but I can't find it in me to give any fucks about what he wants. I quickly pull the dagger from his leg and plunge it into his jugular. Blood splashes onto my face. After wiping the putrid liquid off of my skin, I grab what I need from his corpse.

"Nine down, one more to go."

/

Not a month passes by before my next target is acquired. This one is smarter; he hid his part somewhere no one would ever find it. I stalk over to my hog tied victim. He looks up at me defiantly. I grab a blade from my boot and twirl it as I approach him. When I'm in front of him, I drive the blade into the concrete not even an inch from his face.

"Now, are you gonna be a good mutt and tell me what I want to know, or am I gonna have to start making chopped mutt?" I ask in a bored tone. The man doesn't even flinch. With a sigh, I pluck the sword from its hole and begin making shallow cuts all over his body. After he's bleeding pretty badly, I lean all my weight onto the blade as I push it through his side. He growls in pain.

"So… had a change of heart?"

"You crazy bitch! I don't know what you're talking about!" I let out a small laugh and twist the blade in his side. He screams in pain.

"Alright, alright; it's in the graveyard. Look for the strange angel with a sword. It'll be on that monument." I chuckle at him and drag my blade from his body slowly. He groans the entire time, so I kick him to shut him up.

"Thanks, buddy; have a nice time in Hell, you filthy mutt." With a flick of the wrist, my blade drops from my hand into his chest. I pull it back out and wipe the blood on his clothes before sheathing it again. Then I head to the location he gave me. I arrive moments later due to my wolf speed and sniff out the monument that has his scent on it. The moment I find it, I see what I have been searching for.

/

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask annoyed at Nature. The powerful entity chuckles at me.

"Of course, Isabella. Once these pieces are combined, they become the strongest weapon to exist on this plane and yours. There are few who can wield this weapon, but many who have tried. This weapon chooses its masters by their character. THIS is what you have been working toward all this time. Once you have this, you have completed your second task. The last will be revealed within time." I bow my head to Nature and complete the weapon. As soon as the pieces meld into one, I am cast back into my plane.

/

"Oh Bells, you idiot." I gasp for air as my lungs collapse. Blood begins to fill my airway and the last thing I see is the worried face of my brother. The last I hear is the scream of my mates as they try to reach me but are restrained. The last I feel is the bite of my blade, black as night, in my hand and the blood slowly flow down my hand to the snow covered ground. Everything turns black.


	2. The Tale Of Ten

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long-ish wait for this chapter. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get a good idea until it hit me; just write a chapter outline. So, like the slow person I am, I used the AHA idea after struggling to produce a chapter without it. Anyways, enough about my idiocy and onto the story.

ARO POV

Demetri rushes into the throne room with Felix trailing behind him. I look to my brothers and raise an eyebrow at each. Marcus doesn't respond, but Caius's glare intensifies and his mouth turns into a snarl. Hurriedly, Demetri bows deeply. My beast, which had been at the surface from his lack of respect, calms enough for me to pay attention to the guard.

"Master Aro, I have found the one called Isabella. She arrived in Denali clutching a glowing black sword. She was obtained by the Cullens and some others before I could grab her." My anger flares at the news of my guard being incompetent. A growl escapes my chest, and Demetri flinches in fear.

"LEAVE US!" I bellow with a snarl. Demetri scurries out of the throne room with Felix trying his best to escape my rage before him. I turn back to my brothers with a scowl on my face and signal them to follow me. We end up in my office where I pull out an old leather bound journal. Brushing some dust off of the top, I open it to the first passage.

 _There is a prophecy among the wolves. Once every thousand years, there is a savior born. This wolf will be the one to save the unknown from destruction. They will surround themselves with family in the form of the enemy, and nature will send them on tasks to become stronger. The wolf will not always succeed. If they don't, the world is lost until the next savior is born…_

BELLA POV

When I regain consciousness, I notice that I'm alone except for Rosalie pacing in the corner. As soon as she hears the change in my heart beat, she stops pacing and stands near the bed. I slowly open my eyes so that I'm not blinded by the light. When I turn to face Rosalie, she gives me an intense glare and begins to stalk away.

"Wait- Rose; just let me explain. Please!" I call after her. I stumble out of bed and run after her. I catch her at the bottom of the stairs. She whirls around and slaps me in the face. I move to hold her, but she continues to hit me and push me away yelling between each hit.

"You… fucking… idiot…. I thought you died…. I…. my heart…. I couldn't take it!"

Rosalie collapses in my arms. I don't say anything; I just hold her as she sobs. My arms tighten when she attempts to escape them. Time passes by slowly, but I don't pay attention to anything around me. As soon as Esme and Alice join us, my senses expand to make sure that my mates are protected. My arms loosen around Rosalie as I relax; she takes the chance to push me away and run outside. I stand to follow, but I'm pushed through the glass of the living room.

I look to the side and see Emmett with a scowl on his face and growls escaping his mouth. He doesn't wait for me to gather my bearings. He shifts and barrels toward me. Instinctually, I roll out of the way of his massive jaws. My wolf forces her way out to protect us. I let her take the reigns as I focus on trying to decipher my alpha's thoughts.

"Worried…. Dead… Bells…. Sis…. Dead….. Alone…. Again… Pack… Angry…" I try to understand the thoughts, but Emmett rams into my side before I can. He forces his entire weight onto me, but my wolf doesn't fight it. Emmett growls again, so I tilt my head to allow him access to my neck. He immediately latches his huge jaws onto my jugular and lets out a couple of grunts and a louder growl. Immediately, I let out a whine and turn my head further. Emmett applies more pressure to my neck and shakes his head slightly; the skin of my neck pulls with him and hurts slightly. My whine grows in volume, and he lets me go. I don't move until he shifts back and offers me his hand. I take it and pull myself to my feet.

"Go find her," he says without looking at me. I don't take the chance to question it; I run for my life chasing Rosalie's scent. I lose track of it and shift back into my wolf to expand my senses. After a minute of sniffing around, I find it again and fly after it. It takes a while, but I eventually find Rosalie in the last spot I would ever find her; my parents' grave.

"They moved to Forks not long after I left home. When I never came back, they accepted that I was probably dead and moved here to live a peaceful life," I say quietly. Rosalie doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Rose…"

Faster than I can comprehend, I have an armful of Rosalie. She latches on and squeezes as tight as she can without hurting me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close, tears silently falling. A moment later, she looks up at me and kisses me. The kiss is full of emotion; longing…love…passion. When she breaks it, I pull us both up, and we head back to the house.

/

Emmett's sitting on the couch with his head in his hands when we arrive. Kate is wrapped around his left side. I wrap myself around his right side.

"I'm sorry, Em," I whisper into his shoulder. He leans his head against mine and wraps an arm around me. After a few moments, I move away from him and to my mates. The rest of the family joins us, and I decide to tell my story.

"Well, since we're all here, I should tell you what happened."

 _ **Flashback**_

 **There is a prophecy among the wolves. Once every thousand years, there is a savior born. This wolf will be the one to save the unknown from destruction. They will surround themselves with family in the form of the enemy, and nature will send them on tasks to become stronger. The wolf will not always succeed. If they don't, the world is lost until the next savior is born…**

 _ **As soon as I finish reading, my wolf tries to fight her way out. Too in shock, I don't really fight against her.**_

" _ **Isa, what is it?" Esme asks worriedly. My hands shake with the book in them. I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. My eyes meet the ones of my alpha, and I see more sorrow than when I had to go to my parents' funerals. A tear slips down my face, but I don't move to wipe it away. My breathing accelerates; it feels like I'm having a heart attack, but that's impossible… right?**_

" _ **I can't… I can't… I can't breathe!" My words come out in a hiccupping gasp. A flurry of hands surround me, but it just makes it worst. My wolf demands to be let out and forces a shift. For the second time in twenty-four hours, I'm screaming in pain. My mates try their hardest to comfort me, but nothing works. When the shift is over, I let my wolf take over completely. She turns to face our mates and pack members. A resounding growl escapes me, making everyone back away from us.**_

 _ **With a last glance, I take off toward the forest. It takes a while for them to comprehend my leaving, but by the time they do, I'm already out of Washington. Screams of my name come from my mates and their families while commands from my alpha come through the pack bond. I'm in too much shock to pay any attention to them, and my wolf ignores everything but our surroundings.**_

 _ **It takes a few days for me to process what happened, but I let my wolf keep control. She complies knowing I'm in no shape to keep us protected. It isn't until after a month of running that she finally pulls me from my funk.**_

' _ **There is a thing that we need; a weapon that looks like an axe and a spear. It is broken into ten parts and held by ten different alphas.' I contemplate what she told me.**_

" _ **Can you sense the different parts?" I ask still in thought. She mentally nods at me, and I nod back. It takes another month to reach the location of the first piece. When I finally face the alpha lion shifter, I'm beyond pissed off.**_

" _ **There's no need for this; just give me the fucking piece!" I scream at the misogynistic asshole in front of me. He raises his chin even more and stares down his nose at me. With a smirk, he refuses and shifts. His beta steps up to me and looks at me apologetically.**_

" _ **The only way you will get anywhere is if you kill him. The piece should appear in his body, and the pride shall be yours." He walks away and watches the battle.**_

 _ **Instead of shifting right away, I bait the alpha. He rushes head on at me and crashes into me. I catch him around the snout and slap the shit out of him. He shakes it off and goes for another lunge. This time, I jump over him and shift midair. When I land, he charges once again and hits me with his shoulder. I shake off the slight pain and tackle him. He lands on his back, and I immediately grab his throat. The alpha uses his paws to claw at me, but my jaws don't loosen. Instead, they tighten around his throat. I send the alpha and God a silent apology as I completely close my jaws around the alpha's throat. He's still moving, so I shake my head violently and rip his throat out. Blood spurts everywhere and covers my snout. I don't lick my muzzle before I shift, so there's blood all over my face as I pull out a hunting knife and slice his chest open. Inside, near his heart, is a gold piece. Trying my hardest not to puke all over the corpse, I reach inside and pull out the spike. My wolf tells me that there are nine more pieces to find before my task is complete. I nod mutely and stuff the spike in the bag I brought with me.**_

" _ **What are your orders, alpha?" the beta asks me gently. I turn my head toward him and motion toward the corpse of the former alpha.**_

" _ **Make sure he gets a proper burial. That will be all for now. I need to find the other pieces… and I guess claim the other packs before I'm done. When I need you, I'll call to you," I say in a small voice. The beta nods his head and does as I ask. I turn to the direction of the river and slowly walk to it. Along the way, the pride members all bow their heads at me. I nod in their direction and continue my journey to cleanse myself of the putrid blood on my face. As soon as the blood is rinsed from my mouth, my wolf informs me of the location of the second piece. I nod my head and take off to it.**_

 _ **About four months pass by the time I finish collecting the pieces of the weapon. Nature calls me to its realm to put the parts together.**_

" _ **Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask annoyed at Nature. The powerful entity chuckles at me.**_

" _ **Of course, Isabella. Once these pieces are combined, they become the strongest weapon to exist on this plane and yours. There are few who can wield this weapon, but many who have tried. This weapon chooses its masters by their character. THIS is what you have been working toward all this time. Once you have this, you have completed your second task. The last will be revealed within time. The fragments will fuse together, and the weapon will shift into a weapon that suits you the best. It will take a while to get used to, but you will have all the knowledge necessary to wield the weapon as soon as you touch it." I nod at the androgynous being and place the weapon fragments together. They fuse and form a single weapon.**_

" _ **Oh, a halberd… must have been quite the warrior," Nature muses. My eyes widen at the thought of the previous savior. Then the weapon before me changes into an all black sword.**_

" _ **Ooh, that's nice; a flamberge." I look at Nature with curiosity flooding my eyes.**_

" _ **It's a medieval type two handed sword." I stare at the black sword with determination. Then I grab it. All at once, I'm flooded with knowledge of how to use it. I black out. When I come to, I'm in the middle of a field with my brother fussing over me. I know I look a mess from not healing. As I try to heal myself, it gets worse and Nature's words come to mind; I won't be able to heal without my mates around.**_

" _ **Oh Bells, you idiot." I gasp for air as my lungs collapse. Blood begins to fill my airway and the last thing I see is the worried face of my brother. The last I hear is the scream of my mates as they try to reach me but are restrained. The last I feel is the bite of my blade, black as night, in my hand and the blood slowly flow down my hand to the snow covered ground. Everything turns black.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

I end my tale with how Emmett found me. As soon as I stop talking, I get a smack to the back of my head from each of my mates. I open my mouth to protest, but the expression on each of their faces makes me rethink my decision. Surprisingly, Esme is the one to pick me up and toss me over her shoulder. The other two give the family a couple of looks before we're rushing to my bedroom. The door slams shut and the lock clicks in place. I look up from the door and see many things I my mates' eyes; lust, love, passion… hunger.

"Be prepared, Isabella. You aren't leaving this room for a while." I swallow harshly against the lump in my throat as my eyes darken at the implications in her tone and words.


	3. Another Journey Begins

A/N: Hello, dear readers. I hope the summer was good for those of you who had summer break. I'm sorry it has taken this long for another chapter. After the last one, I had major writer's block. Anyways, I'm back, and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

A week has passed since I told my family of my adventure. My mates have refused to see me since then. No matter the amount of groveling I do, they keep our room locked during the day and leave when I need to sleep. My wolf is starting to get depressed, but I stay hopeful. I work hard in my training and visit them each day lying outside of our room in wolf form.

"Isa," Rosalie's voice breaks me out of my stupor. My head rises slowly to meet her beautiful gold eyes. Many emotions swirl in her eyes, but the most prominent is love. Slowly, I stand up and wag my tail. I nudge her cool hand with my nose and push my hand under it. She takes the hint and begins scratching me behind the ear.

"I'm still angry…" she whispers. A low whine escapes me, and I rub my face against her thigh. She lets out a sigh and turns back to the room.

"Wait; baby, please wait." Rosalie stops but doesn't face me. I take a small step forward, but she flinches. I move back and begin talking.

"I know sorry isn't good enough. I've realized that I can't disappear one day and then come back thinking everything will be ok again. Everything has changed; I've changed. And Rose, I know you're scared. I know Esme and Alice are too. I can't say that it'll all be ok like I used to, and it scares the fuck out of me. Baby, I know I fucked up, but I really need you; all of you. I-I'm going crazy without ya'll." Tears gather in my eyes as I say this. My eyes are cast down to avoid any glare she might send my way, but once I finish, she walks the two steps to reach me. She gently cups my face and rubs tiny circles with her thumbs.

"Isa," is all she says, but it says a lot. I collapse in her arms and crush her to me. She holds me just as tightly, pulls me into the room, and closes the door. She leans against it and just hold me as I let out all my worries. I don't even notice when we move to the bed; just that one moment I'm standing against Rose and the next, I'm lying on top of her as she lets out a soothing purr.

/

"Bells… Bells… GET YOUR ASS UP, ISABELLA!" Emmett yells into my ear. I startle awake and fall off of the bed with a loud thump. When I actually open my eyes, I glare at him for a moment but take in his serious expression. My glare softens into concern. He glances in my eyes and answers my silent question.

"Benjamin called; he and Tia went with Amun and Kebi to Volterra. Aro let Amun in on a plan of his. Bells, Aro knows about the prophecy; he's going to come after us." I let out a growl at this information. As I open my mouth to say something, I'm swept from my plane into another.

"Isabella, this is not good." Nature's voice changes position as if it's pacing. I let out a sigh and run a hand through my too long hair. Note to self; get a haircut once Nature finishes with me.

"I know, but what are we going to do? There's only so much that I can do on my own," I say exasperatedly. Suddenly, Nature's presence stops in front of me, and it reveals itself. I'm met with the image of an androgynous person with barely there Kelly green hair, cerulean eyes, and green tinted skin. I can't help but stare; Nature clear its throat causing me to blush.

"Anyways, that's it! I just have to push you through time to get the knowledge of the saviors before you!"

"Wait; before you do that, I need to let my family know," I try to reason. Nature was having none of that.

"There's no time; I'll go to your plane and inform your family of what you are doing." I let out a resigned sigh.

"How long will I be gone? My mates still aren't on speaking terms with me, and I don't want an extension of that when I get back." My hand reaches up to pinch the bridge of my nose. Nature huffs but gives me an answer.

"Well, it really depends on you and how long you take to absorb knowledge, but it shouldn't take more than a few days. Don't worry, Isabella. I'll take care of everything." Nature touches the middle of my forehead and suddenly, I'm in front of a strange looking man with a wolf beside him. I look to the side and see my own wolf standing her ground.

"Welcome, young savior."


	4. Oh The Places You See

"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but who are you?" I ask in confusion. The man smiles at me and holds out his hand. I push my hand toward his, but he grabs my forearm instead. It confuses me even more, but I go with the flow and grip his arm like he has done with mine.

"I am Enapay, an ancestor of yours. It is nice to meet you, young one." Enapay says with a nod of his head. I become curious; which side of my family is Native American?

"I am Isabella. What can you teach me?"

"Ah, straight to the point; I teach patience."

"But I have plenty of patience," I whine thinking about my week. A low whimper escapes me as I think about my mates. Enapay quirks his eyebrow in amusement.

"You may think that you do, but it is different when you are in battle. Young souls rush head first into battle, but once I teach you, you will be able to anticipate your enemy's attack and avoid it." I let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" Enapay gives me a grin before rushing at me.

/

NATURE POV

After I leave Isabella, I head to Earth Realm. Taking a deep breath, I teleport into the place I took Isabella from. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by many people. I let out an uncharacteristic squeal of surprise.

"Who are you, and where is Bella?" a burly man asks me gruffly. I open my mouth to answer, but a statuesque blonde tries to charge me only to be held back by a small black haired woman and a slightly taller brunette.

"Well, first thing is first; I am Nature. I took Isabella to my plane so that she may train without disruptions," I try to explain. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN DISRUPTIONS?" the same blonde demands. I balk at her tone and rephrase what I said.

"I meant nothing by it; I merely meant that if Isabella was to train in this plane, she would be vulnerable to attacks. And if the enemy is who I am thinking it is, he will not wait for her to get her bearings before attacking. I apologize if it sounded like I was insinuating something." The blonde calms down slightly, but the two other women hold her back still.

"If I may, who are all of you? Isabella never did describe her family when she spoke of you," I say politely. The burly man steps forward and begins introductions.

"I'm Emmett, Bella's alpha and pseudo brother, and this is my mate Kate. Over there is Jasper, our pack mate and sibling, his mates Jane and Alec, who are Bella's cousins, Carlisle, his mate Irina, Edward, his mate Leah, Tanya, her mate Seth, Victoria and Daniel, Alice's parents, and last but not least, Bella's mates, Alice, the short one, Esme, the brunette, and Rosalie, the killer blonde," he says humor lacing his voice at the end. The blonde-Rosalie turns her glare to him and lets out an angry hiss.

"When will Isa be back?" Alice asks while rubbing circles along Rosalie's waist.

"If she is a quick learner, anywhere between two or three days. If not, then it could take weeks. Do not worry though. She is protected in my plane. Only beings that I take can enter my plane." Alice nods her head and takes in the new information.

/

BELLA POV

Enapay has been kicking my ass. His wolf and mine are laying along the sidelines watching as he hands me my ass. Quickly, I duck beneath a powerful fist, and it sails past me. I back away and dodge all of his attacks waiting for an opening. Suddenly, time slows down; everything moves slower than what it should. As I watch him prepare for his next attack, I see the way his muscles twitch showing which arm he's about to swing at me. I duck beneath it and block the knee he sends my way. As his knee lowers, I finally see the opening to his stomach and put as much power as I can into a punch. Time returns to normal, and I see Enapay clutch his abdomen with a proud grin.

"You have done well, young one." He disappears, but his wolf stays. The setting changes to a different one, and suddenly, I'm facing an elderly Asian woman. She's small and hunched over. Her long silver hair is in a braid down her back, and her wise eyes are a cloudy white. A small gasp leaves me, but she only smiles in return. I look toward the ground beside her and see a silver fox limping over to the wolves.

"Ah, I see the world is in danger yet again," she states in a raspy voice; the tone calming.

"Do not be afraid, young warrior. I am Jing Wei. It is my job to teach you inner peace." I look at her with confusion.

"I am Bella; what do you mean by inner peace?"

"You have accepted the wolf since you unlocked her from your inner self, but you have not become one with her. She resides in your mind as her own being. That is the worst thing for a shifter; especially a chosen one."

"Shifter? I'm a werewolf. And what do you mean we're separate? From what I can see, you are separate from your fox as well," I say a bit irritated. Jing Wei's composer stays the same. She answers me with the same comforting raspy voice.

"There is much for you to learn, Young Warrior, but so little time. Yes, you are werewolf, but all are shifter. Being shifter means you have access to your inner animal. Werewolves can break their curse if they wish to; they do not have to be trapped by the moon goddess." She moves closer, and I can see the depth of knowledge in her eyes.

"Humans who are separate from their animal have a tougher time shifting. They have to release control over their animal. Human and animal at peace with one another coexist without restraints. You have your wolf senses in human form and are even stronger," she says as she places a hand on my shoulder. Immediately, all the tension flows out of me. We sink to the ground beneath us.

"How do I-" I begin.

"Just relax and imagine yourself with your wolf. It should feel completely comfortable if you have a good relationship with her. There is not a set instruction, but you need to just coexist with her instead of locking her up." I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. In my mind, I see my wolf, chocolate brown in color, sitting in front of me. I feel relaxed and comfortable in her presence. I wait for something to happen, but we both sit there staring at each other.

"I feel bad for intentionally locking you away," I whisper sick of the silence. Her ears perk up, and she walks closer.

'It is fine, Isabella. You had no idea.' She replies licking the side of my face. I smile at her and begin scratching behind her ears.

"I think we should do this together so we have a better chance of success. I don't think any of the other wolves have succeeded."

'Yes, the others have failed because they could not receive Jing Wei's help. Most of them were not one with their wolf.' We stay in the inner mind for a while coming up with strategies to defeat the evil. Once we have a plan and several backups, I exit my inner mind only to see Jing Wei gone. The silver fox lies between the two wolves and watches me carefully. I take a deep breath and wait for the setting to change again.


	5. Need A Little Lovin

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope your autumn is awesome so far. In south-east Texas, the weather doesn't care if it's supposed to be chilly and dead leaf filled, it's gonna be hot as hell and rain buckets every once in a while. Anyways, sorry for the long-ish wait. It's my senior year in high school, so every week is full of homework, scholarships, and the rare college application (I just have one left!). I hope to write quite a bit ahead of time so that I can begin uploading like every week or so. Well, enough about my life; enjoy the chapter!**

It doesn't take long for the setting to shift once more. This time, there are two people with a polar bear and an artic hare. They smile at me, and immediately, all weariness fades away.

"Hello, Chosen One, I am Aleksandr; you may call me Sacha. This is my wife Inga." His thick Russian accent warms his voice as he introduces himself and his wife. I nod my head and give my name.

"We are here to teach combat. I know that you know how to fight, but combat is more than beating your enemies physically. You must also beat them through technique." I nod my head at him to show that I understand.

"You shall start with the physical first," he says as the polar bear and hare move to the side with the other animals. Then, the two Russians attack.

ALICE POV

It's been two days since Bella has left for training. Currently, the house is empty except for Rose and me. Rose lies in our bed where Bella was sniffing the sheets. With a sigh, I head up to the room to talk to her.

"Babe," I call softly. She looks up but doesn't respond.

"Rosie, she's coming back." She nods her head. I sit down beside her and pull her head into my lap. She begins to purr softly as I run my fingers through her hair gently. Then, she begins trailing kisses along my thigh.

"Rose," I husk softly. My eyes darken once I notice the black irises of my mate. Rose lunges at my face and connects us in a rough, passionate kiss. A low moan escapes me, and a growl builds in my throat. She disconnects our lips and runs her tongue down the length of my neck. She doesn't stop when she's met with my blouse; she rips it apart instead.

"I really liked that shirt," I pant distractedly.

"I did too, but it was in the way; just like these," she mumbles as she rips the rest of the clothes from my body. A loud purr fills the room as she stares at me. Rose's eyes are black as night which turns me on even more.

Not wasting another moment, I pull her flush with me and force her hand where I want it. She complies without teasing me. A resonating moan fills our ears, and results in powerful thrusts and passionate growls. She bends down and kisses me passionately before moving down to her mating mark. She licks it teasingly; I buck into her hard.

"Mine!" she growls into my throat. All of a sudden, she bites down and marks me all over again causing me to orgasm. Ripples of pleasure flow through my body. Rose still grips my neck tightly letting out little growls here and there. Slowly, I lift my hand to her hair and soothingly comb through it. Her growls turn into sobs then purrs. Through it all, I hold her tightly and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Baby, I love you; Esme loves you, and Bell loves you too. It's all gonna work out fine." She nods her head and buries her face into my chest. Not long after, Esme comes back from hunting and finds us in the same position. Quietly, she offers a rabbit to Rose. Rose takes it but doesn't eat. Instead, she pets the scared animal trying to calm it as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, little one," she whispers before breaking the rabbit's neck and taking long drinks of the mellow flavored blood.

BELLA POV

After an intense fight against both Russians, I'm exhausted, but neither of them broke a sweat. I stare at them wearily as I catch my breath.

"Good; now, you will learn to use techniques that will leave your opponent stunned." I take one last gasp of air and stand up straight and ready to continue. Inga moves next to me and begins moving in certain ways. I repeat the movements as best as I can, and once I do all of them, Sacha speaks once more.

"You have done well, young one. The techniques you have are yours to use in unique ways. Confusing your enemy is just as effective as beating them to a bloody pulp; sometimes better depending on the situation," he says with a smile. Even Inga gives a small smile at that one. The two of them bow to me, so I bow back in respect.

"Thank you," I say as they fade. The animals all walk forward to stand in front of me. At once, they all fade into my wolf.

"Your time for training has come to an end, Chosen One. It is up to you to end this never-ending cycle." With a deep breath, I wait for something to change. Slowly, the surrounding turns back into Nature's realm. I glance around hoping to catch sight of the androgynous being, but all I see is the calming waterfall to my right.

"Nature?" I call out. Out of thin air, Nature appears.

"I knew you would be a fast one. All of the past Chosen Ones that were able to attend training took forever. Now, I need to get you home before your mates find a way to my realm to harm me." I laugh at the scared expression on Nature's face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I say with a cocky smile. Nature shoves me and takes us back to my realm. Home, here I come.


	6. Say What

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait and such a short chapter, guys. Life has been a bit busy lately with college applications, continuously applying to scholarships, and AP homework. Between all of that, I've had little time to write. I'll try to do better, but for now, please bear with me. Enjoy!

ARO POV

"Since Demetri and Felix were duds, I have decided to take everything into my own hands," I announce to my brothers. Caius smirks in glee while Marcus continues his mask of indifference. Immediately, I call my newly most trusted guard Renata.

"Renata, you are to bring me the Swan girl. Do not disappoint me." Renata leaves after taking orders. Mentally exhausted from dealing with idiots, I slump back on my chair and wait for someone to come please me. As if sensing my thoughts, Gianna walks through the door with a rather large package in her arms.

"M-my Lord," she mumbles as she curtsies. She nearly falls over from the weight of the box. A snicker escapes me.

"Come, human." She rushes to comply with my command. Once she's almost to the thrones, I hold up my hand to stop her.

"Place the box on the floor." Once the box is on the floor, I motion for her to kneel and come forth even closer. I can smell the tense slightly bitter scent of fear radiating from her; it makes me smile. As soon as she's close enough for me to touch her, I do just that. I place my hand on her face and relish in the open mind in front of me.

'Oh dear, what is he going to do? I haven't done anything wrong, Sire. Please, have mercy on a pitiful human like me.' A purr escapes me from her mental begging. My grin expands as I take my other hand and undo the buckle of my belt. I feel my brothers' stares from either side of me.

"Go on," I goad.

/

BELLA POV

Once Nature and I arrive back at the house, it's eerily quiet. I take a quick sniff of the air and let out a growl; there had been foreign vampires in my home. With panic flowing through my mind, I quickly scan the entire house for my mates' scents. All I could smell was the bleach Kate used to clean up spilt blood. A whimper escapes my lips as my wolf and I realize that something has happened to my mates again.

"Isabella, look!" Nature says, calling my attention. On the loveseat is Rose's favorite dark blue cardigan. In a hurry, I sweep it into my arms and breathe in her intoxicating scent. With the scent refreshed and my mind a bit clear, I take off out the door and shift as I run after the faint trail left behind.

After a mile of following the scent, I lose it. The scent disappears and doesn't pick up anywhere nearby. I stop and shift back to human. My hands reach up to my short hair and tug at it hoping to ground myself with the pain. My legs give out from underneath me, and I crumple in a heap. Screams escape me as well as loud sobs. My fists beat the ground in rage and disbelief. Not long after, Nature comes up to me and places a steady hand on my shoulder in comfort. I resist the urge to throw it off just to wallow in my misery.

"We'll get them back, Isabella. I promise you that."

ARO POV

Renata shows up with two bundles and an unconscious girl. I look to her curiously, but she only tosses the bundles at me. I gesture to Felix to undo the bundles. Once both are open, I see two decapitated vampires. My anger peaks as I turn my gaze back to Renata.

"What is this?" I hiss out angrily. She doesn't flinch; she merely points at the three women before her.

"A way to get the Swan girl." Realization floods my mind as I take in the mating marks on each of the women's necks. My anger turns to joy as I address my most trusted guard again.

"You've brought me her mates; delightful!"


	7. NOT AN UPDATE BUT STILL IMPORTANT

Dear readers, I know I'm terrible for doing this, but I just can't continue my story like this. I honestly can't say that I know where my story is going. I'm gonna rewrite all of my stories. Hopefully, they will be better in grammar as well as plot. I plan to rewrite To Forks From Olympus first. Then I will rewrite Of Stranger Things in Life and Red String of Fate. For those of you who enjoy the current ones and have them favorited, I will keep the originals up until the new ones are complete. Then I may or may not take them down.


End file.
